Train Kept A Rollin'
by Tear-U-Apart
Summary: Myka and Helena are in Shanghai for a night on the town. *Established Bering & Wells* (This is a companion piece to my other story "Wax & Wane.")


Disclaimer: What follows is a perfectly safe assumption for one to arrive at: I don't own these characters, they be owned by SyFy. Therefore trying to sue me would be as fruitless as a pack of Fruit of the Looms. Btw, how in the fracking frack could a person gain a profit from doing this anyway?

A/N: While I was writing/editing the emotional rollercoaster known as 'Wax & Wane' from Dec. 2013-April 2014, I started this story to take break from it every once in a while. The premise of this tale came from while I was doing research on Shanghai for 'W&W: Phase 2'. So here it is for your enjoyment; very little plot, but at least its some (very deserved/overdue) fun-times, hopefully interesting and established Bering & Wells. F.Y.I: Myka's POV is the conductor here and hello it swings into a **Rated-M** thing, so stop now if that's not a cup of tea you want to sample.

* * *

**=:[]:=:[]:=:[]:=:[]:={ Train Kept A Rollin' }=:[]:=:[]:=:[]:=:[]:=**

* * *

_Earlier..._

"It's rather a shame we're not here in the capacity of Wells & Bering, solving puzzles and saving the day?" Helena teases which makes me smile, but not so long ago it wouldn't have had that effect, the solving puzzles part I mean, because I think every moment with Helena is just magic.

"It's Bering & Wells; alphabetical just sounds better." I correct playfully. "And I don't agree with you, because personally I'm glad we're just tourists today."

"I was merely teasing you darling." Helena says pulling me closer to her as she kisses me on the cheek. "I assure you that I'm thoroughly overjoyed that there will be no buzzing Farnsworth's, or ringing cell phones when we don't answer one or the other."

After finally reconciling our checkered past and Helena settling into her Regent duties, I suggested a small getaway at the earliest possible convenience. I wanted her all to myself, especially now, to me it feels like we're beginning a new chapter. All those old hurts will always be there, but I know what I feel for her can survive anything now. Plus, I had enough frequent flyer miles saved up from my Warehouse Agent days to fly anywhere for free, but Helena on the other hand is very wealthy now and can afford to go anywhere she wants. At any rate Shanghai was on my wish list of places to come back to; I never was able to experience much during my snag and bag days, and I know Helena's been here at least once. Her past notwithstanding, I hope to alter that dark memory, not erase it because that's truly an arrogant thought, but I mean to offer her something else to associate with this place.

"When were you here last?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"1894, during the great fire." Helena replies sounding rather melancholy. So I bring our clasped hands up and kiss the back of her hand, she watches the gesture and smiles brightly.

"So it's been a while?" I tease to quickly pull Helena out of that dark memory, as my lips linger against her skin. "Though on a different note this time you get to just sight-see and have fun with me."

"Indeed." Helena replies smiling and then I feel her fingers intertwine tighter with mine, which makes a trail of goose bumps erupt up my arm and spreads all over my body. "So tell me Special Agent Bering when are you going to be working under me tonight?"

I laugh and shake my head; Helena is incorrigible, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, this trip was meant to be romantic and as fun as possible. "I had a feeling you would be the insatiable type, when I allowed myself to think of you in a romantic sense."

Helena chuckles darkly and another round of goose bumps run all over me again. "Only for you." She whispers, leaning in closer to me and her breath stirs against my hair. "And based on extensive experience with you intimately over the last year, I could say that you too are rather...insatiable."

My cheeks are on fire and I try to swallow because my throat has dried out. "Helena..."

But I'm spared the need for trying to find my words again, because over the loudspeaker in the Pudong International Airport the announcements are being made that our train is boarding now. Helena had our luggage sent to our hotel already, so with our hands firmly clasped together we walk out into the late afternoon sunshine. China is trying to cut down on its air pollution and it seems to be working, because the sun is shining brightly through the passing clouds overhead, and I can't help but smile as Helena stride picks up slightly; she has no doubt took notice of our mode of transportation to the city. The MagLev train is another reason I wanted to come here and there it is; sitting idly like a long white bullet ready to be shot out of a gun. But the real prize is standing on the platform watching H.G. appraise the train, which reminds me of her discovery of Post-It notes; such exuberance and I can only imagine how that magnificent mind is processing now, and just like that moment all those years ago in that crappy dorm room I think it's just adorable.

* * *

_Present time..._

Before it was time for our dinner reservation I suggested drinks at the 100 Century Avenue bar which is on the ninety-seventh floor of our hotel, the Park Hyatt. The views it offers are not for the faint of heart, the hotel itself towers over Pudong riverside and with the city lit up at night I hoped it would be nothing but inspiring for Helena to see. Plus with the bar's hushed tones of jazz music was an extra allure all its own for me too. We grabbed a nice little table by the thick glass windows, sipped our drinks and gazed out over the third tallest building in China-the Jin Mao Tower. But honestly I found myself staring at Helena more than anything else, thanks in no small part to the little black dress that she chose for the night. Helena has no real love for dresses, so I'm certain she opted for it to basically torment me all night, because every time she moves I catch a glimpse of her breasts, and don't get me started on the amount of leg she will end up showing me all night long.

"Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you look tonight Myka?" Helena asks as her eyes wander over me.

"You might have mentioned it," I reply smiling. "But I don't recall putting a limit on how many times you can say it to me."

Helena smiles and we quickly finish our drinks; my vodka tonic was perfection, and we leave to make our reservation. Just outside the bar she offers me her arm and I take with a laugh and a smile.

We decided to have dinner at Le Royal Meridian with its endless glasses of free champagne; since its Friday night. We were seated at a table next to the floor to ceiling windows, which provides an absolute breath-stealing view of Shanghai's commercial quarter. The restaurant itself is romantic in nature; dimmed lighting, and an overall glowing atmosphere that seems to emanate from the gold-lit bar. As a bonus I don't think I've ever encountered a more polite and attentive class of waiters. I wanted to go someplace upscale, because I've never dressed up for Helena and I very badly wanted to. So I chose my short Armani wrap style silk evening dress in Catalina blue; one of my few splurges, and I hadn't gotten the opportunity to wear it. Although I think Helena was somewhat disappointed with the dress, because its modest lines cover up my cleavage much to her dismay, but it definitely does show more than a fair amount of leg.

"Myka, I've always been curious about some of your first missions when you started at the Warehouse." Helena asks smiling as she sips her champagne. "What was one that stands out for you?"

I pause for a second; some days I miss being an agent, but lately those days don't happen that often anymore. I can't say that time I turned cannibal thanks to the mason jar from the Donner Party is a fond memory, or a conversation to be had over a meal. "Well, there was that time I got stuck in Lewis Carroll's mirror."

"Charles L. Dodgson in our inner circle, but known among the populous as Lewis Carroll." Helena says smirking and shakes her head, as she swishes her champagne around in its flute. "I take it you also dealt with Miss. Alice Liddell herself as too?"

"Yeah, and that little psycho stole my body and made out with Pete while she was in it." I reply shuddering from just the ideal of that kiss actually happening. I also told Helena not too long ago about the time I switched bodies with Pete, and how much I hated going to the bathroom while I was in his body.

Helena chuckles as she smiles, "You and I continue to have so very much in common, we both have been removed from our bodies at one time or another." She pauses and shifts in her seat. "I recall that mirror from Warehouse Twelve, and I never spared it a glance after what I came to understand about it; being entrapped in it must have been...a lonely experience."

"It was." I answer absently while glancing away from Helena to the expansive view just to my left; the city looks like a sky of stars beneath my feet. "The silence, darkness..." My voice trails off because although my time in that mirror was short, it's still a memory that hasn't faded as quickly as I initially thought it would. With a sigh I turn my attention back to Helena and find that those dark eyes of her's are studying me. "Anyway, I wish Pete had some of your foresight; he used to play Ping-Pong with it when he would get bored while we were supposed to be doing inventory."

"That sounds like a good laugh," Helena says with mirth; bringing the light back to our conversation. "But it also sounds more reckless than anything else."

I smile and let my fingers play against the stem of my champagne flute. "Yeah, but that's Pete. He was playing with the damn thing and teasing me when the Studio 54 disco ball fell from the shelves, and it helped free Alice while trapping me in her place within the mirror."

"Studio 54?"

I chuckle because Helena clearly wants to keep this fun, light and that's fine by me. I'm falling in love with this side of her too. "A popular dance club in the late seventies early eighties; lots of drugs, sex and other forms of public debauchery."

"I see."

Oh God, the way her voice just sounded tells me that part of that sentence appealed to her. And if there's one thing I've learned about Helena intimately in the last year since we became lovers, it's that having me is never far from her intentions on a daily basis. And I'm completely fine with that because I certainly love having her. But I also have found out that I love playing hard to get at times, and Helena really seems to enjoy that game as much as I do.

"What about you?" I ask clearing my throat, while I lean forward in my chair and look into those fascinating eyes of her's. "What were some of H.G.'s first adventures in saving the world?"

Helena gives me that smile, the one that's disarmingly mischievous and sexy as hell. "I was rather like Claudia at first, after all I was just an apprentice. Then Christina came along and I was perfectly happy just doing research and consulting with the other agents in the field, so I could be home more for her. But after she was of some size; old enough to be left with another caregiver in my home, I became a full field agent and my first mission was to acquire Jack the Ripper's lantern."

I will always be impressed by her, everything about her screams strength beyond strength. "You know MacPherson stole that from the Warehouse during my first year, but I had no idea though that you were the one who snagged it in the first place."

"It was a scary adventure to be perfectly honest," Helena replies as the smile slowly melts away and I see a darkness settle over her features in its place, so I reach across the table for her free hand that is resting on the table. "I was more than privy to the things that...animal did to those women." She continues, but begins to smile again at my touch. I watch as she finishes off her champagne in one swig, but still nurses the empty flute in her hand. "Actually the most memorable of my earlier missions was acquiring Lizzie Borden's compact. You see I had never been to America before and it was June 20, 1893; she had just been acquitted for the murder of her parents, and it fell to me to acquire her most personal possession that turned out to be on her person at the time of the murders." I listen to each inflection of her voice as she relives those moments. "Myka, that damned compact absorbed so much blind evil, even to this day I cannot tell you why I kept it. I had forgotten I even had it until I went into the Escher vault." Helena pauses and her eyes seek out mine. "It wasn't even a part of my scheme you know. I only used it against Pete as a means to get back at him for that kiss in London."

I know she wasn't in her right mind back then, and her use of the compact wasn't really all that effective of a distraction either. Plus I think the fact that she wants to shed a playful light on things; showing me just how charming, happy she was before the darkness took it from her. "Kiss remorse huh?" I smile and chuckle as I gently squeeze her hand in mine before I let go of it. "I get it, me too, and I'm glad I wasn't in my body when it happened."

She chuckles and twirls the empty flute in her other hand again. "After the compact my next task was Nicola Tesla in Chicago, but I mentioned that to you when we first met."

"I remember and I've often wondered why." I say smiling as lean back in my chair, bringing my hands to rest in my lap.

"To be straight forward, the moment I heard your voice and then saw you emerge from the hallway in my home, my mind went scrambling." Helena replies with a sultry smile as she places her empty champagne glass down on the table and our ever attentive waiter rushes over to refill it, but she waves him off before pulling out her black platinum bank card from the small black leather clutch she is carrying tonight. "Thank you, but could we have the check please?"

He bows and leaves our table as quickly as he appeared. They really have excellent service here, but then again this is an upscale restaurant and such behavior is probably a mandate to be employed here.

With a smirk I reach for my flute of champagne and finish off the last few sips of it. "What about dessert?" I ask before placing the now empty flute back down on the table.

Helena leans back in her chair and from her posture I can tell she just uncrossed her legs. "I want to ride in the magnetic train again Myka."

I know what she's hinting at and I can't say I'm shocked. "But it will just take us to the airport and I can't say I'm ready to leave yet, Helena." I reply smiling. "Besides its getting late and I remember the schedule stated that the last train runs at 21:42 and..." But my words trail off as I feel Helena's foot sensually being drawn up the calf of my leg.

"What was that darling, because I didn't quite catch that last part?" Helena teases while moving her foot higher, it's now up and under my dress and I can't speak right now. "It seems as if you're at a loss, so if you'll permit me I believe you were going to say we had better hurry because its 9:08 and we only have thirty-four minutes to get to the platform if we want to make the last train."

I just nod my head and remind myself to breathe deeply because Helena's foot just grazed my inner thigh. "Excellent darling, I'm glad we agree."

The waiter arrives to return Helena's bank card, and she takes it from him as she subtly removes her foot out from under my dress. Thankfully the small table has a long elegant linen cloth that hangs to the floor, or Helena's display would've provided amusement to some of the other's dining around us. But I know she wouldn't have deliberately tried to embarrass me or herself in public. So with a smile I subtly pull my dress back down before standing, and we swiftly leave the restaurant with thirty-one minutes left to be at our next adventure tonight.

* * *

"How fast are we going?" Helena breathes against my lips.

"300 kmh or 186 mph." I reply while looking up over her shoulder to check the speed indicator that is located in the car."

"Good, that means we've got twenty minutes to do this."

"Helena!"

"Darling don't be such a spoil sport, there is no one in this cabin with us and a moment like this with you is all I could think about when we rode this marvelous contraption earlier."

I'm not really going to tell her no or waste time, but Helena doesn't give me a chance to answer, instead she chuckles and reaches for my underwear. I chose a darker shade of blue than my dress; a very sexy lacy pair that's see thru, and I inhale sharply as I stare into her dark eyes as she slowly pulls them down along my upper thighs. I force myself to keep my eyes open against the feeling of her fingertips caressing my skin with every movement.

"You know Agent Bering I would've never thought a person such as yourself would possess tattoos; so imagine my surprise when I first saw them." Helena teases as she pulls my thong down over my ankles; lowering her body until she is on her knees. "The one on your right ankle is rather thought provoking, an infinity symbol. But it's the one on your left leaves me breathless." Helena reverently runs her fingertips over my left ankle and I bite my lower lip because her voice combined with her touches is driving me crazy. "A Shakespeare quote: 'Simply the thing I am shall make me live.' She reads the words inked on my flesh; her accent dipping to an even more seductive quality. "All's Well That Ends Well." She leans forward and her hands land on my thighs and she pushes my dress up. "Tell me, did you know that the protagonist in that story is a woman named Helena?"

I can only nod as she leans down and kisses the inside of my thigh. "As a scientist I shouldn't believe in fate, but you have made me a believer in a great many things I never gave a passing thought to." I reach for one of Helena's hands on my thighs and link our fingers together. "Myka, it amazes me that before you knew me that you essentially had Helena Wells tattooed on your person." Her words are spoken barely above a whisper and I shiver as her breath ghosts over my naked center. I close my eyes as my head lands against the seats headrest at the feeling of Helena's mouth on me.

"I remember." I reply answering her one of her questions; I think, I can't really decide which one right now, because Helena is already pushing my body to its rapidly approaching breaking point.

* * *

_Earlier..._

"This VIP cabin is quite posh," Helena states as she turns around and sits down in the seat next to the window. "But I must say orange paired with white leather is not an inspired choice in upholstery."

"Not up to your decorating standards?" I say chuckling as I sit down next to her.

She turns in her seat to look at me. "You've been to my home in London and is our new home in California not tasteful, elegant without being vainglorious?" Helena replies arching an eyebrow at me.

I smile and shake my head, which she takes as a yes. As Helena settles in her seat, I look around the cabin realizing that the train is rapidly accelerating. The two by two seating is very spacious, and the ride itself is fairly smooth, fast and nearly quiet. It's not heavily populated in our cabin, but then again these tickets cost more and once Helena found out about this mode of transportation she insisted on the best accommodations.

"The ride quality aides in the decompression process once we reach top speed." She states and I detect a small measure of awe in her tone. So I glance up at the speed indicator and we're now cruising at 430 kmh or 267 mph; Helena's gaze mirrors my own. "Impressive, but I imagine this train uses more electricity than my time machine."

I snort a little and Helena chuckles. She looks so beautiful today and San Francisco has been good for us; even Helena's fair complexion has developed a faint tan coloring, but mostly happiness looks great on her and I'd like to think I have something to do with that. She smiles and turns to look out the window. Feeling a little warm even in the climate controlled cabin, I roll up the sleeves on my white button-up, one by one and lean back into my seat. I close my eyes, but right then the train leans into the turn more than I've felt on a conventional rail train, also I feel some vibration during the side to side movement and I gasp.

"Do you fancy a quickie go-round?" Helena whispers to me.

I open my eyes and turn my head to glare at her. "Very funny, you're about as subtle as a chainsaw H.G." She chuckles. "We're in public and I'm not much of an exhibitionist and the trip will only take eight minutes."

"I shall take that as a 'maybe,' and to be clear I wasn't going for subtle darling." She teases thoughtfully. "I was giving you charmingly self-assured and being forward with my intentions since it appeared that you took notice to the sudden vibrations."

I roll my eyes at her. "I wasn't enjoying myself; it just caught me off guard." Helena just smirks at me, and I lean in closer to her. "But you can confide in me if this train makes you randy, I won't judge you."

Helena makes a face. "I beg your pardon, but who is this Randy person?"

I laugh and she smiles widely, "Aroused, amorous...horny?" I reply still chuckling; I do love her witty sense of humor.

"The train itself no." Helena replies smirking wickedly. "But because you are on it, then yes, I'm decidedly enticed."

Just as I'm about to reply, I feel her hand on my thigh and then she laughs seductively as my breath catches and she slowly keeps moving it only stopping to give me firm squeeze high on my upper thigh. I think I just squeaked out loud and of course that makes her laugh again, but I love hearing her do that.

* * *

_Present time..._

The feeling of Helena's thigh rubbing against mine is oddly enough incentive for me, so I close my eyes and try not to moan outside of my head.

"Myka darling, you look quite red-faced is there anything more I can do?" Her voice is so highly amused, but I know it's not meant to annoy me and doesn't.

Regardless though, I quickly reach for her and pull her fully into my lap. "Jesus...please Helena, I'm so close again right now...it's not even funny."

"And to think you played coy earlier," She says grasping my cheeks in her hands, and I open my eyes at her touch. "It's rather sporting for me that you are so eagerly ready to spend again."

"Please stop saying that." I breathe with exasperation and Helena gives me an arched eyebrow. "Spend, because as much as I love your accent coupled with some of your Victorian euphemisms, that one I'm not all that enamored with."

Helena laughs and moves on my lap slightly as she leans forward to rest her forehead against mine. "I suppose some words in my vocabulary will be hard to let go of, however I must say I'm not fond of the modern term for your current state."

With a smile my eyes flutter to a close, and I lean forward into the small space between us to kiss her. It's always a sacred moment to me, kissing her, the press of her nose next to mine; my lips holding her bottom lip as a willing hostage, and her soft hands cradling my face.

"You know how much I love you Helena," I breathe into our parted kiss. "And knowing that you love me back with just the same ferocity...I...I've never wanted anyone more than the way I always want you."

Helena smiles and gently grazes my cheekbones with her thumbs. "You say the most wonderful words to me; I've always found you to be very winsome."

I try to tell her everyday how much she means to me, because I remember a time when there were no words between us and how heart-broken I was, and that is a time I want to overwrite with better memories; like now. My hands that previously made their home on Helena's thighs begin to travel to other parts of her that I've mapped many times now.

The texture of her satin dress feels wonderful as I push it up even higher on her thighs; Helena sighs and leans completely against me. "Have you any idea how much I enjoy being pressed to you so closely," She breathes next to my ear. "And if I'm to be perfectly honest it's not a new feeling."

I turn my head and nuzzle into her dark, silky hair. "What do you mean by that?"

I feel Helena's fingers dance over my inner thigh and my legs instinctively open wider for her. "I found I greatly enjoyed being close to you when I saved you with the grappler. But I found it to be even truer back when the rigging rope from the Mary Celeste saw fit to entangle us together all those years ago."

I smile and bite my lower lip. "Maybe it was trying to tell us something, and don't make a bondage joke because I will never be into that."

She laughs and her warm breath tickles my neck. "You did choke me the second time we met, but to put your mind at ease I will never be into that activity either, being bronzed, forcibly restrained and..." Helena's words abruptly stop and I quickly move my hands off her hips and pull her into a hug.

"Stay here with me...please." I say gently pulling her tighter to me. "I'm sorry about the choking thing, and I'm sorry I'm just now apologizing for it. I wasn't thinking clearly, you showed up from out of nowhere and my emotions took over."

A moment passes and then in a few heartbeats I feel the tenseness in her body leave. Then I feel her fingers twitch on my thigh; they move through my arousal, and then Helena leans back and looks into my eyes. A silent conversation passes between us; the train rushes along, and then without warning she slips inside of me. My hands immediately reach for her hips, but all too quickly she moves off my lap slightly and settles herself on my thigh. Can't say I'm surprised that she doesn't have any underthings on; she's so wet and it feels incredible.

"Oh God, Myka." Helena moans as she begins grinding on my thigh, then I feel her start to move inside of me; using her thigh between my legs as leverage.

My head falls on her shoulder and I kiss along her exposed collarbone, as my hands move up over her dress to cover her breasts; I moan at the discovery of her hard nipples straining against the fabric. I need to taste her lips, so I kiss up her throat then her jaw line until my lips connect with her's. "Harder." I breathe into our kiss.

I hear her breath catch in her throat, and then I feel more wetness on my thigh along with a forceful thrust inside of me. I break our kiss with a loud moan in Helena's name, as her weight and the urgency behind each thrust inside pins me further into the seat. My head falls back to collide with the headrest and I will my eyes to stay open, and the sight that floods my vision alone is enough to make me instantly climax. Helena in my lap, flushed chest, decorated with a faint sheen of sweat and then my eyes lock with her's. I pant in time with her thrusts as I continue to caress her breasts. She leans forward; her free hand gripping the headrest, where she is clearly putting it to use in an effort to brace herself.

"You feel close," She states, her voice colored by her own approaching orgasm. "But you need more."

I might have actually wanted to say something, anything, but my words fall away as I feel her fingers curl inside me and the palm of her hand hits against my throbbing pearl. My eyes close and a loud sound tears its way out of me and my hands squeeze her breasts; I'm trying my best not to be rough with them. The tangible world has fallen away, because right now my world is just this feeling of being consumed by the heat that wants to flood my body. The muscles in my thighs tense all on their own and then I hear Helena groan loudly. In the next heartbeat I feel a little swaying motion from the train that seems to be timed perfectly with the sensation of Helena's hand slapping and occasionally rubbing against my pearl.

"Fuck." I pant with what little breath I have left in my lungs, as the train's movement helps us along; forcing her hand harder into me and my hands leave her breasts to grasp her shoulders from the intensity. I'm not going to last much longer, and Helena's loud pants in my ear and her very wet center pressing into my thigh roughly is also pushing me faster along. My lungs cease for one breath at the feeling of Helena's fingers rubbing that spot inside, and at the sound of her moaning my name which happens in the same instance as a phenomenal amount of wetness coats my thigh more.

I can't open my eyes but all my other senses are compensating in the absence of sight. I hear her ragged breathing, I feel her still inside me, I can smell us, but what comforts me is when I feel her body lean heavily, fully against mine and I wrap my arms around her. She starts kissing my neck and I tilt it to give her more access.

"I want to taste you again after you spent so hard for me." Helena breathes against my neck between kisses on my still hammering pulse, and I shiver as she gently removes her fingers from inside me.

"The ride is almost over."

"I can be quick."

* * *

I close my eyes and just listen to mine and Helena's breathing even out. The passion that bloomed between us over the last year has been a long time in the making. Touching her, loving her means so much more to me than just the gratification involved in the act itself. And Helena is a passionate woman as am I; it took her touch reawaken that in me. I feel no shame in what we just did, because there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her, or anything she wouldn't do for me. We have known each other for so long now that enough people in our lives have begun to assume that we should take the next step. But I don't need a ring from her or some ceremony to reaffirm what my heart has known since the moment I met her; she is the missing piece, and I will still love her when the last breath leaves my body.

"Helena." I can't help but say her name shakily as my throat dries out because I meant to do this earlier and I failed, then the opportunity passed at the restaurant; all on the account of a certain person distracting me both times, but I'm not mad.

"Yes darling?" Her voice sounds so warm; it's almost like she means for me to feel the love in those two words alone.

I run my thumb along her cheek before pulling away from our lingering comfort with a smile. I know Helena is watching me as I reach over to the seats across from us to grab my clutch that I discarded in haste earlier; I pause and swallow against the sudden lump in my throat. I turn back to her and with my clutch resting in my lap and I hesitate for a second before opening it. "I've been meaning to give this back to you." I state while slowly removing Helena's locket that she left in the storage room of that restaurant many years ago. I haven't dared to look up at her; I never want to cause her any pain, but I've wanted to do this for a long time now. So with a deep breath I look up while telling myself to not be afraid of the reaction my gesture might cause.

Right away Helena's eyes fill with moisture but she smiles. I close my clutch and tuck it behind me in the seat. Silently I hold her tear-filled gaze as I reach for one of her hands, and then unraveling the chain I gently place it into her palm. She looks down and her breath catches; it's like watching a person reconnect with something by touch alone, and I cry a little from witnessing the moment.

Helena looks up at me and a few errant tears fall down her beautiful face. "You really are the most thoughtful and wonderful person I've ever met." She says; her voice laced with emotion. "Thank you, Myka."

I wipe under my eyes and smile at her. "I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to it, so I kept it but I never got a chance to give it back to you."

Helena smiles and then in the next breath I take my eyes begin to flutter closed as she leans forward and then I feel her lips on mine. It's a simple but profound kiss; my lungs won't burn from being deprived of oxygen, but my heart will expand from it.

My eyes slowly open at Helena's gentle touch on my cheeks; of course I lean into her caresses. "I really do love you Myka; more than those words can actually express because every moment with you is a blessing."

I can't speak so instead I smile and pull her back to me, and I kiss her with all the emotion in my body, so she knows, feels all the love I have for her; I've never been capable of anything less for Helena. I smile against her lips as the conductor announces that we have arrived at our destination.

[]:=:[]:={ END }=:[]:=:[]

* * *

**Soundtrack:**** "Could You Be Loved" by Bob Marley and the Wailers, "Surprise" by Filter, "Stop The World (Cause I Wanna Get Off)" by Arctic Monkeys, "Love Runs Out" by One Republic & "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele**

**Final Words:** **The more I read about the magnetic train I just couldn't help but think that H.G. would see such an innovation as 'aces'. I suppose you could call this a companion piece to "W&W", because I have no plans to do a sequel; frankly it doesn't need one in my mind. As for the rest of the contents...I had to get my smut writing "skills" (pun heavily implied) back in form somehow. Also I can't seem to do Bering & Wells without 'feels' so that element sneaked its way in here and there, little by little. **


End file.
